Flain's Mixel Rock
Flain's Mixel Rock and Roll Adventure is a new film. Summary Flain returns to Canterlot high in order to stop a 3 Siren Disney villains from taking it over. Plot Prologue: Mixel Power The film opens at a café in the human world. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange green mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, three Disney villains sing and absorb the blue mist into the green gems on their necklaces. Judge Claude Frollo grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. Scar laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that in Planet Mixel. As Governer Ratcliffe joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Claude Frollo, Scar notices an explosion of light in the distance. He Races out of the café and watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky causing an rainbow explosion, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. he explains to Frollo and Ratcliffe that Mixel Power has found it's way into the human world, and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Mal's efforts Six moons later, at Canterlot High School, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming musical mixel showcase festival. Mal offers to help Peppa Pig, Suzy Sheep and Rebecca Rabbit with their banner, but they decline much to Mal's disappointment. When Zaptor calls Mal over to join him and his friends, the other present students glare at and gossip about Mal, making him uncomfortable. Magnifo and Zoey quickly changes the subject and shows Mal the banner they made for the showcase (which Zaptor used cake frosting on instead of paste). Principal Azulongmon and Principal Zhuqiaomon then enter, and Azulongmon says how pleased he is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when he mentions the Fall Formal, the students glare at Mal again and Mal hides his face in humiliation. Later, in the band room, Mal laments that he'll never live his past mistakes down. His friends, now in a five-part band called the Mixel Dramas, say they've Forgiven him and cheer him up with a rehearsal of Better Than Ever. As they sing, the five bandmates gain Mixel bodies, wings and tails which disappear when they stop playing. Magnifo and Krader express disbelief at the strange transformations, but Gobwacares little, letting his band leader egotism show. Rose Rock comes in having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When Duncan criticizes Magnifo and Krader's playing, they give an annoyed look. Rose asks if any friends from out of town will be coming to the showcase. The Mixel Dramas tell Rose they're not sure if Flain will be present and Rose awkwardly excuses herself. Zoey is amused by Rose's behaviour, nothing that she has a crush Trivia * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Mixel Power * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55